User talk:QueenArasene
Welcome Hey queeny can you make the mahjarrat trimming thingys on this blood red for me pls? if you could i'd be extremely grateful! :D Thane, le Russian guy (talk) 22:34, March 7, 2013 (UTC) YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH :D Thane, le Russian guy (talk) 22:49, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I stpped by to talk to a mod to ask if my deleted page was archived, backed up, etc. I was wondering if I could reverse the edit, deleting my whole page which I spent 6 hours on, with a story revised in the moment. Qwerty123 edited my page, erasing all available and leaving a copyright notice with no further warning, just a simply destroying my page with no notice what so ever. I take this copyright error from Knifecave.com as an excuse to destroy my work. The picture wasn't even removed from the wiki! Acerico (talk) 00:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Unlock my clan's article for a sec. - Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana 01:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) DONE. - Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana 01:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) center center|520px - Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana 23:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *Glares for a moment and flails her arms wildly in the air.* OllieC (talk) 16:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Arasene. I wasn't able to check back until now, but if you were able to give me that stuff for Rickard it'd be much appreciated. Though the work might be dark or unappreciated, I stored everything about the character on the wiki. Thanks. Daniel (talk) 15:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a million Arasene. And I already removed and replaced the two sentences that were confused with directing anything towards a member of the community, so I'm hoping nobody decides to get further offended without good reason. Thanks again. Daniel (talk) 18:25, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Want to give you a thanks for editing my characters comments that are important for my pages, i still need to learn how to make them look all fancy like, but im getting there. anyway, thanks again for the upgrades, and for following my dragons page (of which the char is used time to time, but not enough to be considered completely active, but not inactive) Thanks for info, and sorry about the difficulty in the finding of who wrote the msg part, i clicked publish before right when i started reading the "this is the talk page. please remember-" etc, Raltin avarr (talk) 02:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Raltin Avarr Because I love you. <3 LiamFrostveins (talk) 23:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Please, do not edit any pages created by me without my concent. You deciding to rename the page Report on the subject known as "John" caused me to have to do a bit of work in relinking everything. Please, do not do this again. Airagog (talk) 18:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you please delete the following images Queen. InfoboxAzulra.png Mahajrrat_Body.png File:Mahajrrat_Face.png File:YoralRejuvenated_Chathead2.png File:YoralInfobox.png Thanks, Zarosian flavoured cereal with extera nuts - Ihzeokk 12:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I do not believe i took them from the other runescape wiki, i just used the bing browser images, however i should have checked whether they were originally from the runescape wiki or not, thank you for the info. Raltin avarr (talk) 07:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr I will continue to search for a good picture of a lunar mage that isnt from the rs wiki for the moonclan page, which is a shame because the one of baba yaga was perfect. all and all i would say the image infringements are rather overly strict from that wiki, a most disapointing thing in my opinion. hope to see you around the wiki my friend Raltin avarr (talk) 08:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr im finding no good pictures of any moonclan related things that are not from the wiki, this is beginning to become a headache. im beginning to think i will need to use an orb of occulous, however this poor pc of mine usually quits running rs if i attempt to operate the orb, i would be beyond grateful if you could get a picture of one of the moonclanners (a frontal full body view the most needed) using it. Raltin avarr (talk) 08:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr Yup!. Thanks for the help, Q. :) Trydgis (talk) 04:13, June 7, 2013 (UTC) However, if you'd be willing to look into getting some switchable infoboxes on this wiki, that'd be cool. :) If you don't know what I'm on about, here's a few examples from the RS Wiki; *http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Sir_Owen *http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Vyrewatch Thanks. Trydgis (talk) 03:29, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright, haha. I tried looking myself and only got lost. Thanks though. --Trydgis (talk) 12:02, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank's for the message on my talk, Queen. Friday night Vivid and I were discussing the pictures via Skype as well as working on the lists of colours. I'd planned on moving it Saturday morning (I fell asleep Friday night), but I'm out of town and just recently got the chance. In short, I thank you yet again for letting me know :). Lothorian Foryx (talk) 02:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I hope you have a good time on your trip, Queeny ^_^ Derp (talk) 07:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) hey just read that thing on skype, all seems good but 8 months seems a tad extreme doesnt it? afterall war is coming and before it starts the specialists need to be at their prime, i'm just wondering how this is all going to fan out is all. ~~Gorbuk~~ You remind me of Zenevivia. Anonymous Wikia contributor (talk) 18:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for adding those missing tags to Nautilus.Airagog (talk) 20:37, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Just felt like letting you know that I'm looking forward to RPing with you when you get back from your vacation :) That last message was from me, by the way >_> Derp (talk) 04:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Queen, it's Corvus. I'm having some pretty bad email problems and I suspect a virus so I can't make an account right now. Therefore I can't post pictures. In responding to the message you sent me, could you please post a picture of a Maltese Cross near the biography section on my page? Thanks. GRRRRRRRRR -.... So I had written up a huge chunk of my characters history on my page.. but you edited my page while I was writing.. so I clicked publish-.. and because you edited it, it deleted the changes. Thanks a fucking bunch. >_>.. Bex 18:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Bexx Hey arasene, what would you think about a music page that is an article and could also work as its own category? that way people could post on the page music that is suitable for different rps. the page could also have sections for different type of music (example: boss fight music, tavern, etc) each would be a section where appropriate music could be posted. let me know what you think and if its a go i can begin work on forming the page. Raltin avarr (talk) 22:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr by a category, you know, if any character's page or a guide has a video with music to it, in the category list music could be added to show the page has songs or the like that might interest the wiki viewer. links to the main music page would of course be provided to the character's page on the main category page. thank you for your consideration. Raltin avarr (talk) 17:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr regarding you're comment/request: i'd personally want nothing more than to rp with you, but there's a wee little problem. i'm slightly banned from runescape for personal reasons, and i don't think i'll be on until at least november. icly, my demon is off being the samurai (sp?) demon that he is, and john (pyris), my mahjarrat , is learning ice/water magic to a degree. so yeah...... sorry =p. on another note, when he returns, i'll let you know, and you'll probably find him in some sort of academy or school. he's not a very violent mahjarrat, he's a teacher/student at heart ;D -Danny, the Exalted. hey queen, i was just wondering if you could do me a favour...... could you please edit this picture to fit the discription of my mahjarrat, Pyris? in his rejuvinated form, his skin is a dusty red. it's basically moia's skintone, but more purple-ish/red-ish. alsom the tribal marks are a darker red. also, the gem in a red ( a crimson to blood red would be perfered). thanks a bunch, if you accept! P.S, if you could make the hood purple, aswell as the irises, it'd be a well thanked bonus. thanks for the consideration, Danny, the Exalted Caita72 (talk) 18:22, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Colonization RP Heya Queen! I was wondering if there was another medium besides my Talk Page I could use to open a discussion on organizing a new RP o: Please remove my two posts under the Death in Role-play section as I currently do not wish to make a Wikia account and did not know that my IP address would show. Thank you. 18:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) A Wikia contributor 18:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Please remove my posts from your talk page as my IP address shows there too. Thank you. 18:22, August 27, 2013 (UTC)A Wikia contributor 18:22, August 27, 2013 (UTC)